


之焉/谁都别solo

by urworstnightmare



Category: R1SE (Band), 创造营2019
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 05:01:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21422599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urworstnightmare/pseuds/urworstnightmare
Summary: 机场穿搭引发的一次小风波。
Relationships: 之焉
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	之焉/谁都别solo

正文  
不算冷的冷知识：艺人的穿搭都有专门的造型师帮忙搭配。哪怕日常穿搭也是。

焉栩嘉最近穿的明显就很贵。

这个贵既是贵在价格，也贵在气质。

小一万的vetements大衣，不会挑色就两件都入，换着搭。黑白正装，成套穿很容易像人大代表，他凭微阔的肩线和若隐若现一条银制短项链，制造点不一样，就很大户人家的气质。

就连队友也看出他的变化，好像印象里那个随手套件黑t、夹着滑板就出门的弟弟，和夏日香气一同淡出了。

出门前他们在大堂检查行李。

七点不到，男孩都困得睁不开眼，但又都衣冠楚楚——被打扮的。有点滑稽。

几个人坐在环形沙发上玩手机，何洛洛也在。他看见焉栩嘉站在前面，单手抓着箱杆，在包里摸来摸去；旁边夏之光臭着脸从翟潇闻手里抢坚果，笑他，“洛洛，看什么呢，傻啦？”

最后看见焉栩嘉摸出个眼镜盒来，慢吞吞掏出来架在脸上。很大一副框架平光，几乎把他巴掌脸遮得没剩多少了。

何洛洛指他们看，说，“嘉嘉今天好像电视里那种小少爷。”

夏之光捏着颗大杏仁没来得及往嘴里塞，听了隔着人群扫他一眼。

别说，还真有点那个意思。

刚想开口，旁边翟潇闻就瓮声瓮气接话说，“那可不，”他撑开袋子探指进去够，“别忘了我们嘉哥本来就是！”

夏之光恶狠狠嗑着杏仁，心想，小少爷。行。

说是低调，出街还不是比谁都招摇。

夏之光听见翟潇闻又说，“我要是那么富，就让我爸给我开公司。太爽了。”

经纪人很快提醒他们该出发。

翟潇闻那小包混合坚果终于吃得见底，等前面的人陆陆续续走出门，他小声问夏之光，“唉，我问问，你们那时候，怎么玩到一起去的？”

夏之光给自己安airpods，还有点疑惑，“谁？”

“嘉嘉啊。”

夏之光摁了播放键，拉好口罩，“...忘了。

上了车大家补觉的补觉，玩手机的玩手机。翟潇闻也靠着车窗睡着了。夏之光耳朵里跑着大音量的歌，止不住想他刚刚问的话。

从前？

他记得有次录综艺，和焉栩嘉站得近，他们年纪小，一营业就僵硬，夏之光没话找话说，“嘉嘉，你有股青苹果味。吃糖啦？”

焉栩嘉说，“哦。是我的香水。”就此无话。他们的从前。

很快夏之光在耳机里听到了自己喜欢的歌，成功分散走注意力。

2019年11月11日，雾霾转晴，诸事顺利。唯一小意外：被问起和焉栩嘉的过去。

一路上都还挺顺，到机场时又发生了点事。说是事也不算什么，值得一提的程度还不如前几天那个认错人、对着自己大叫“张颜齐”的粉丝。

他们路上遇到粉丝送机被堵了一会儿。正常。

一些粉丝趁他们被堵，不懈喊话，塞小礼物上来。正常。

有人在一旁指焉栩嘉大声问，“这是谁？”边上有粉丝告诉他名字。正常。

在他们走出去几步时，那人突然说，“他这么有钱啊？那干嘛搁这，不单飞啊？”

...什么鬼话？

夏之光都走出去几米硬是被“吸引”回去，口罩一拉下来道，“知不知道什么叫团体？对别人的事指指点点，很了解吗你？”

他身后翟潇闻还在走神，张颜齐一看形势不对就拦上来，“算咯算咯，互相理解互相理解，走吧走吧...”

夏之光被后面几个人推搡着前进，很快到了登机口。行程有点赶，他们都在边上等着尽快登机。

“咋回事，还激动上咯？这种时候团魂爆发哦。”张颜齐搂他的肩。

夏之光就笑，“谁知道。可能缺觉吧，烦得很。路见不平...”

他们闷闷笑了一会儿，半晌就排到了跟前。

夏之光被一说也纳闷，要说脾气和秉性，也不差这一会儿爆发，今天咋了？突然上头？

他左思右想想不通。

扫登机牌时焉栩嘉站在他前面，在通道的另一侧静止地等。

夏之光瞥见他倦倦的眼，和一点剔短的鬓角。像极了他们在少年频道总是起不来床的日子。

有那么一秒，他好像借他的影子，看到了从前。

他们乘机从长沙飞北京。无风无雨，万里晴空。

落地之后他们各有行程，工作或休息。何洛洛说一起去吃个午饭。又拉住夏之光说，喊上嘉嘉啊你。

夏之光这才走过去叫他，“你去不去？吃饭。”

焉栩嘉的镜片一闪，反照出面前夏之光的轮廓来，被光线挤得有点变形。

夏之光提心吊胆地盯着他眼前那个变形的自己，很快听见焉栩嘉说，“我想先回家一趟，”他指他们的别墅，“你们去吧，好好吃。”

夏之光补充说，“磊磊也去。”

焉栩嘉显然露出了点笑容，“嗯，他饿了，让他去吧。”

他戳了下夏之光握着自己的那只手，“快去吧之光。”

夏之光收回手，转身去追同伴们。

焉栩嘉站了一会儿，帮助理去拉行李，没多久夏之光又折返回来。地下车库里冷而静，他一上来就差点撞上自己鼻子，焉栩嘉都吓了一跳。

“你最近怎么了？”

“你是不是，真的想solo啊焉栩嘉。”夏之光与他贴面道。

那深刻的眉峰像悬而未决的剑，架在他和他横贯的前后。

“你这样...”

“算了。”夏之光扶了下眼镜。

“算了。当我没问。拜拜。”

焉栩嘉朝夏之光跑走的方向看，他的影子好大，被后向驶来的车灯照得恐怖且张扬。

焉栩嘉想到他们在岛上，提着购物袋往返于24小时便利店的日子，偶尔会撞见居民区的野猫，被车灯一照，就是这样，大得像只狗。远光好刺眼，焉栩嘉去挡眼睛，回身撞到夏之光肩上，和撞到他怀里也没什么两样。夏之光又珍惜他，去摸他的头，笑说，哎哟嘉嘉，不怕熊，倒还怕狗，怕像狗的猫。

他的手搭上来时就很像在拥他入怀中。

“他一定也知道。”焉栩嘉想。他向来只做最好的揣测。

塑料袋紧得要死，手指被坠得酸痛不已；他们的精神也紧绷。但身上的羽绒服蓬松又柔软，靠上去太美妙，当作一个拥抱的开端正好不过。焉栩嘉的手哧地穿过夏之光的胳膊搂住他的背，把脸埋向他的脖子。外套拉链的顶端有点扎，粗针毛衣也是——不要紧。不要紧。那时哥哥蓬松柔软，他也蓬松柔软，更难得是，他们自由。

爱而不得是一种很好的状态，你所求是空，张望是空，但难得心是满的。

“好想变雪人。”焉栩嘉记得自己说。

“该吗？我觉得不该。”夏之光说，“冻不死你。”

晚上焉栩嘉去敲夏之光的门。

敲了半天也没敲开，很没面子。

还好。不知道为什么他这样想。

焉栩嘉还是去找了赵磊玩。

他们一起打了会儿游戏，赵磊被何洛洛硬是喊走去煮夜宵。焉栩嘉翘着脚发呆，最后还是跑去洗澡。

洗到一半有人敲门，很朦胧的响动，焉栩嘉站在狭小的隔间刚涂上沐浴露，以为是幻听，没有去管。

结果敲门声一直持续，他刚想裹了浴袍去看看，人就推门而入。

是夏之光。

他在门口说，“有人吗？我借下洗手间。”

焉栩嘉愣住了。

浴室做了干湿分离，夏之光进来时，焉栩嘉正站在密闭的玻璃房子里，背对他揉开身上的泡沫。

夏之光也愣了。喊了半天没人答应，以为没人在房间。

他的眼睛只在焉栩嘉背上停了半秒，很白很瘦的身体、在雾气下忽晚忽晴。

“啊不好意思，我不知道...”他大咧咧地去握门把转身要走。

焉栩嘉隔着玻璃看他好看的后脑勺，再往下，短袖领口露出的一截特别悦目，肩平颈直的。要在封建时，这样的背影多看一眼，是要嫁的。

焉栩嘉拧上花洒。空间静下来。他喊他，“你用吧，我洗完了。”

夏之光的手臂一紧，头也不回，“谢谢。我不用了。”

焉栩嘉抓了浴巾光脚就要踩出来，夏之光突然就怒气冲冲，一把抓他到面前，“你客气什么？你欠我吗。”

他清楚看到焉栩嘉的眼睛红了，伸手把人拽过来，“你躲我?”

夏之光甩掉因为沾水而沉甸甸的拖鞋，光脚站在瓷砖上，动作带点攻击性。焉栩嘉的手被他在头顶固定住。

他说。“下午在机场，谢谢你。”

“别假客气了，你那一套，我又不是不知道。”夏之光盯着他看，“你真的想过单飞吗？”

焉栩嘉不答。

“当我没问。”

年轻人的血是热的，夏之光滚烫的胸膛贴上来，焉栩嘉像被蛰了一样，背过脸叫了一声。

夏之光用膝盖抵住他的下体，还没来得及开蹭，焉栩嘉已经顺看墙往下滑。

“你别……夏之光你别，得寸进尺。”

“我得谁的寸，进谁的尺。”夏之光的手掌张开揉了揉他涂满沐浴露的胸，虎牙在乳头上啃了啃。

弟弟是沐浴露味。沐浴露是牛奶味。

弟弟也是牛奶味。

“你就不能别逞强，让我一回。

飘窗上铺的毯子不厚，焉栩嘉被压在上边，眼睛里有一点迷惑，这使他看起来比平时迷人。

焉栩嘉怎么那么白，白得像个小姑娘，不是纸的白墙的白，是星沙的白。夏之光想到他在机场捂得严严实实那套西装，好看是好看，小少爷都那么穿。只是可惜了这身皮。

夏之光像只发情的兽，吻他头发的发旋，脊椎的凸起，和颤抖的尾椎。

他的手指代替阴茎先探了路。

指根很涩，焉栩嘉控制不住地因为这种被强制打开的感受簌簌掉泪。

夏之光看他抖，撑着毯子把他翻过来，低头含住他半硬的器官，焉栩嘉的眼泪没过心啪嗒啪嗒就往下掉，夏之光在他的大腿根上蹭蹭发麻的嘴角，又咬上去，“怎么还哭了。”

焉栩嘉被嘬得脊柱发麻，双腿从哥哥腰上滑下来、又夹紧。他很想拒绝。他不能拒绝。

“之光...”焉栩嘉搂了他的脖子，紧贴着他耳语，“你戴套。”

夏之光用力啃了一口他的耳垂，“没人告诉你在床上命令人很扫兴吗。”

“没有，”焉栩嘉说，“抱歉...目前、只和你搞过。”他垂下眼睫吸吸鼻子，光润的小嘴喘得上气不接下气，像夏之光在猫咖抱过的傻加菲一样不断流出粘腻的泪，泪痕粘在眼角上。但表情还是端丽的，很整齐，不失序。想让人把他弄乱。夏之光也想把他弄乱。

夏之光单手把掉下来头发梳到脑后，露岀清晰的眉骨，“命令也可以。说点，别的就行。我教你。”

焉栩嘉难耐地仰头，内里轻轻夹他一下，半天吐稳了一个字，“...说。”

“你可以说「哥哥快干死我」。”他的耳语带着鼻音，“说吧，嘉嘉。”

然后他握着焉栩嘉的腰，把自己狠狠的、完全的顶了进去。焉栩嘉边绞着他，边发出小动物受伤那种哀鸣，信誓旦旦讲话的声音很快哑掉。

焉栩嘉看到他的一根金色长矛。矛尖上燃着一点火焰，长矛插入自己的心脏，一次又一次，直穿心腹。当夏之光拔出长矛，他的心腹仿佛也跟着拔了出去。

焉栩嘉埋在手指上抽气，“哥哥...哥哥快、快干死我吧。”他好脆弱，话也说不通，只平铺直叙地复读道。

“好...好。”夏之光扫兴地笑。又低头咬住他项链的尾端往后扯，想必是勒得痛了，焉栩嘉穴里都相应地一紧。

“不说我本来也是要干死你的。笨东西。”

但是焉栩嘉太紧了，实在是太紧了，比他们从前乱搞的时候都要紧。夏之光不得不扶着自己的阴茎退出来，再顶进去，如此数次，他止不住的叹气，那内壁也开始学着湿润吸纳。

焉栩嘉打着哭嗝趴在垫上喘。一喘夏之光就十分的上头，发力也重。

“你轻点儿...”他拽过他的的手咬。

“我、轻、不、了。”当事人咬牙切齿道。

焉栩嘉在床上很少发出声音，这和他圆滑擅周旋的性格相悖。又或者他一直在隐忍什么，负担什么，所以才能他能咬着口腔里的软肉、大汘淋漓地忍过一波接一波的快感，却会因为疼，叫出声来。

过去夏之光为了逼他发声，没少使一些上不来台面的手段。他可以失去一个冷静漂亮的弟弟，但无法失去这个失控地夹着奶音喊着他名字的小爱人。

夏之光从背后抱住抖得无主的焉栩嘉，贴在他背上，蹭了蹭满头的汗，“你真的想过solo吗。”他问他。

这种情形下太无耻，几乎接近逼问了。但他太迫切想要答案，顾不了那么多了。

一生浪费过太多时间，却突然在意这分钟。

焉栩嘉靠倒在夏之光肩上，盯紧他的狭长的眼，“该吗？我觉得，不该。”

“我们还是在一起更好。”

就在一起。一起过去，一起现在。一起生病，一起痊愈。一起批判，一起看花。一起chill，一起冷淡。一起昏昏欲睡，一起割血兑酒。一起不爱，也一起敢爱。  
完


End file.
